libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Twice-Born Repenter
(Obitu Racial Archetype) The obitu are an unusual race; though they were raised as a new type of undead (and understandably still mistaken as such), the positive energy which powered their inception gave them an intellect, a will, and some would even say a soul of their own. Given the methods used to bring them into existence, it was only a matter of time before kinetic powers awakened within some of the lucky few whose donor skeletons’ previous owners were receptive to planar energies. Calling themselves twice-born repenters, these photokinetic obitu devote themselves to wiping the scourge of undeath from the universe. Alignment A twice-born repenter devotes their life to fighting evil and necromancy. As such, their alignment must be good. They add the good descriptor to their kinetic blasts’ auras (even if they don’t deal good damage). Luminary Focus A twice-born repenter’s power is drawn directly from the Positive Energy plane, unfiltered by the energies of the First World. They must choose light as their primary element. They treat positive blast as both a light and wood simple blast, able to select it at 1st level or whenever they could gain a light or wood simple blast, and treat infusions associated with positive blast as light in addition to their normal elements. A twice-born repenter who possesses positive blast treats it as light blast for the purpose of meeting the prerequisites of all composite blasts which require light blast except for bioluminescent blast. This alters elemental focus. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose light as their primary element. Oath Against Undeath If a twice-born repenter ever ceases to be good-aligned, controls or summons an undead creature without attempting to afflict it with their vivification virus or otherwise allow it to be destroyed within 2 hours, or reduces a non-evil creature’s hit points to 0 or less with negative energy damage, they lose access to all class features provided by this archetype (although they retain their other kineticist class features). They can reverse this by spending 1 week in self-imposed isolation to reflect upon their life’s purpose so long as they are good (reduced to 1 day if they broke these restrictions due to a mind-affecting effect which has since ended); otherwise they must seek out atonement. Life Blast (Su) When using a composite blast for which light is a component, the twice-born repenter can substitute one physical damage type for positive energy damage as long as they possess positive blast; doing so adds the light descriptor to the blast’s aura. If this would remove all of a blast’s physical damage types, treat it as an energy blast, and the twice-born repenter can apply complex positive admixture to the blast if they possess it. This positive energy damage functions the same as it does for positive blast. They also gain kinetic healer at 1st level as a bonus utility wild talent, ignoring its prerequisites and treating it as light element, but cannot force another creature to accept burn from it. In addition, they treat reconstruction infusion as a light wild talent that requires kinetic healer instead of void healer, and can apply it to any blast which deals positive energy damage (whether normally or through this class feature). When used this way, reconstruction infusion affects positive energy damage and creatures that would be healed by positive energy rather than negative energy damage and creatures that would be healed by negative energy. If the twice-born repenter has access to the void element and possesses void healer, they can also use reconstruction infusion as normal. This replaces the basic utility wild talent. Bane of Undeath (Su) At 3rd level, the twice-born repenter gains Deathbane Touch as a bonus feat. If they already possess Deathbane Touch, they instead gain Death Drain as a bonus feat, and if they possess both, they instead gain Boon of Bones as a bonus feat, ignoring its prerequisites. Whenever they would expend a use of Deathbane Touch, they can instead accept 1 point of burn. In addition they gain deathbane infusion as a bonus infusion. This replaces the 3rd-level infusion. Bane of Evil (Su) At 6th and 12th levels, the twice-born repenter chooses one of the following: aberration, dragon, fey, humanoid, monstrous humanoid, or outsider (if choosing humanoid or outsider, they must also choose a specific subtype, such as humanoid (human) or outsider (native); they cannot choose the good subtype for this purpose). If their kinetic blast deals positive energy damage, it can deal this damage to evil-aligned creatures of the chosen type, even if those creatures would normally be healed by positive energy. In addition, the twice-born repenter’s vivification virus can affect corporeal evil-aligned creatures of the chosen type whether living or undead, dealing Constitution damage instead of Charisma damage if the affected creature is living, but otherwise affecting them the same as it would a humanoid corporeal undead. In living creatures afflicted with this version of the vivification virus that cease to be evil, the virus still affects them, but has a frequency of 1/week no matter its previous frequency and the afflicted receives a +10 circumstance bonus to saves against it. As a standard action, the twice-born repenter can accept 1 point of burn and touch a living non-evil creature they’ve inflicted with the vivification virus to purge the disease from that creature. This replaces the 6th and 12th-level utility wild talents. Positive Composites (Sp) At 7th level or later, if the twice-born repenter possesses light blast and at least one energy simple blast other than positive blast, they can use positive admixture, ignoring its prerequisites. If they possess both positive and wood simple blasts, they can use verdant blast, ignoring its prerequisites. At 15th level, if they possess positive admixture, light blast, and a composite blast for which light blast and an energy simple blast are prerequisites, they can use complex positive admixture, ignoring its prerequisites. They treat positive admixture, complex positive admixture, and verdant blast as being both light and wood elements. Servitor of Life (Su) At 9th level, the twice-born repenter gains Death Drain as a bonus feat. If they already possess Death Drain, they instead gain Boon of Bones as a bonus feat. In addition, they can use silverlight blast, ignoring its prerequisites and reducing its burn cost by 1. This replaces metakinesis (maximize). Light Composite Specialization (Su) The twice-born repenter’s composite specialization only applies to light composite blasts. This alters composite specialization. Luminaire (Sp) At 20th level, the twice-born repenter gains access to all light composite blasts with a base burn cost of 2 or less, ignoring their prerequisites. In addition, they reduce the burn cost of positive admixture and complex positive admixture by 1 each (stacking with the reduction from light composite specialization). When the twice-born repenter hits a creature with a blast which deals positive energy damage, if that creature would normally be healed by positive energy, it instead takes 1/2 the amount of positive energy damage. This effect does not apply to creatures of the good subtype and does not stack with the effects of bane of evil. This replaces omnikinesis. =Unique Wild Talents= Twice-born repenters may learn the following unique wild talent: Deathbane Infusion 'Element(s) '''light; '''Type '''substance infusion; '''Level '''1; '''Burn '''0 '''Prerequisite(s) '''twice-born repenter 3rd '''Associated blasts '''aurora, bioluminescent, crystal, flashbang, glorious, haunted, lightning, positive, prismatic, rainbow, shatterstorm, silverlight, solar, supernova, verdant, ultraviolet '''Saving Throw '''Fort negates You pour a bit of the positive energy responsible for your revivification into your blast. So long as the infused blast deals positive energy damage to a creature, the target is exposed to your vivification virus, using this infusion’s DC instead. By expending a use of Deathbane Touch you can reduce the onset to instant and the frequency to 1/round as well as using Deathbane Touch’s DC if it is higher (you cannot accept burn instead of expending uses of Deathbane Touch for this purpose). This effect ignores undead immunity to effects requiring a Fort save. Swift Decay '''Element(s) '''light; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''4; '''Burn'2 '''Prerequisite(s) '''twice-born repenter 8th You empower the vivification virus eating away at the negative energy within your target. If the target of this wild talent is afflicted with your vivification virus, reduce its frequency to 1/hour for as long as it suffers from the disease. At 14th level, you can accept an additional 1 point of burn when using this wild talent to instead reduce the frequency to 1/minute for as long as it suffers from the disease. This ability does not affect those not afflicted with your vivification virus (even if it is afflicted by another creature’s vivification virus) and cannot be used on non-evil creatures.